A night Alone
by Reikiasoni
Summary: Ok this was AFTER  the Marshank battle you guys have to hear my story first but im not done with it soo yeah XD


THIS WAS AFTER THE FIGHT ! Rose lived lol

Night had fallen into Noonvale as Rose watched Martin exit to his room, Curious she followed him wondering why he had left the joyfull party.

She stayed a pace behind Martin until he reached his room quietly slamming it shut. Rose stared dumbfounded and left to her room..

_In Martin's Guest room..._

Martin was mumbiling to himself when he was going to tell Rose how he felt about her. "Just a few more days " He thought. Suddenly a soft knock rose from the door "Martin?" Rose called in a whisper from the other side. Martin, who was starting to panic forgot to open the door until the last moment, slowly reaching for the door handle , he allowed Rose in. When he saw Rose his jaw almost dropped, there, Rose was in a elegant Soft Red dress, she had a blue stone Necklace on that he could only guesss came from the waterfall. She was holding a towel and some blankets for Martin "Martin your staring at me again." Rose looked at Martin as if he had gone crazy.

Martin finnally had regained himself and muttered softly "Rose you look beautiful.." Rose softly laughed and gave a thanks to handing him the towel and blankets she quietly left and in Martin's head he couldnt get Rose out of his mind "I must tell her tonight" he told himself getting up to leave for Rose's room

_In Rose's Bedroom..._

Rose was standing on a porch that was high above the ground, she sighed looking up into the constellation's Picking out her Star she had noticed it was on the constellations Hercules and Pegasus, laughing at the thought of her childhood and being called hercules at times she quickly stopped from a knock at her door

"Rose may I enter?" Martin called. Now it was Rose's turn to panic but she reached the door handle quciker than martin had and let him in.

Martin and Rose heard the music from the party going on downstairs before Martin rose taking Rose's paw in his, the two started dancing and pace until Rose tripped and landed on top of Martin in the bed. Both mice were blushing deeply before Rose got off of Martin, He accidently pulled her to him near the porch and the two kissed laying down on the porch.

Martin and Rose were staring into each others eyes thinking "Whats going on!" They almost pulled away but they finnally got over the shock and stayed locked Martins paw was on the back of her neck and Rose's was on his lower back. They were still locked even as Urran Voh who stared at the two walked by Arayah, Rose's mother stopped him from running into her room, " Now now she's old enough to make her own decisions" Urran Voh looked at his wife and nodded walking back to the party paw in paw.

_Back in Rose's room..._

Rose and Martin Finally Seperated although they both knew what was coming next that would be the ultimate meaning of love to the pair...

Martin who seemed more excited over it had crawled into bed, but Rose had heard her mother and father and was scarred in the mind for the moment

"Rose? What's wrong? Oh dear am I going too fast for you?" Martin asked starting to get out of the bed

Rose turned to martin and shook her head muttering " No you were going too slow silly!" " I was just thinking about something"

"What?"

"Come here and see"

Martin who looked dumbfounded walked over to Rose and looked at the sky where she was staring and gasped, there, the star Martin had chosen and the star Rose was given where coming close to eachother blazing in the sky the full moon pale light cast down on Noonvale

Martin and Rose's tails were touching as Rose leaned on Martin holding his paw " Rose, its beautiful" Martin was staring into the sky until the show had ended

it was a hour before Midnight as they went back into the room. They were still holding paws as they exited the room to the party , they were caught by Kastern and Brome who (there old enough to mate XD) where hugging before the pair had come down the stairs

"Where have you two been?" Brome asked

" Oh me and Rose were just talking" Martin said as he slipped his arm around her waist

"Well Rose mom wants to talk to you and Martin my dad wants to talk to you" Brome looked at the two wondering what they had really been up to

Rose departs to her Mother as Martin walks up to Urran Voh who doesnt look so happy at Martin

"Hello sir" Martin bowed

"I saw what you were up to on the porch" Urran Voh said

That silenced Martin he gazed up at Urran who looked stern for a moment and smacked Martin on the back "Well isnt there something you need to ask me?"

Martin looked shocked and got on his knee "Urran Voh, I ask for your Daughter's hand in Marriage"

Urran Voh didn't look surprised even though he was " I allow you Martin, Warrior to have my Daughter Laterose of Noonvale's hand in Marriage"

Martin who was shaking in joy fainted at Urrans feet

" Oh dear..." Urran looked stricken "BROME!" Urran shouted as Brome ran in staring at martin on the floor

"Revise him please" Urran ordered

Martin stood up after he was revised and bowed to Urran Voh "Thank you sir.." He started to rush to rose but Urrna Voh stopped him

"Hold on not just yet!" Urrna Voh chuckled

_Meanwhile with Rose and her Mother..._

"Rose please dont tell me you have gotten into it with this male!" Aryah pleaded

Rose looked surprised "N...no mother I haven't"

"Well you need to!"

"What!"

"You heard me Rose!, Time to see if he really loves you!"

"So you want me to..."

" Well you don't know whats going on do you?"

"No whats going on?"

"Martin's asking for your hand in marriage!"

"WHAT!" Rose fainted (it was the same time Martin had fainted)

"KASTERN"! Aryah yelled as she rushed in

"Revise my daughter please"

After a while Rose and Martin met upstairs again

"Rose I need to tell you some.. Mmmmph! " Martin couldn't speak because rose has kissed him

Rose looked lovingly at Martin as she led him back to the room

The pair slept in silence woke up to do as Her mother had bidded and fell asleep again

The sun rose on Noovale with the couple wrapped around each others arms

Rose softly moaned looking at Martin as he kissed her "I love you rose..."

Sence End!


End file.
